Earth-616
'''"Earth-616" '''is the name given by Adi Rahman for a fictional faux-earth like planet that become a setting of Paradox series. In fact, Earth-616 is an alternate version of our familiar Earth. It has different continents, countries, oceans, and nationalities, but also shares some similarities, e.g. similar history, lifeforms, and landforms named after or exactly identical to ones on Earth, the only major difference from our Universe is the existance of some of the prehistoric animals such as Small Sized Dinosaurs like Raptors, Prehistoric Mammals like Mammoths, Saber Toothed Tigers and some species of Marine Reptiles. The fans often referring this world as "Paradox's Strangereal" due the similarity with concept of Strangereal world from Ace Combat series. Astronomy Earth-616 is located in the same solar system as Earth (located in third row from the solar system which is the area of life-supporting zone or known as the goldilocks zone), with the same moon and sun. Also, apparently constellations seen in the sky are visible here as well such as Orion and Crux. Oceans Garussia is home to several major oceans and large seas that separate the main continents. Borealis Ocean This ocean covers the North Pole. Nothing else is known about it. Atlantic Ocean This ocean separates Europa and Afrea continent from Usonea continent. Mauryan Ocean This ocean located in the south of Sibria Continent and it's seperates Antarctic from Sibria. Pacific Ocean The Largest ocean in this world, it's seperated Usonea with Fusea and Sibria continent. This ocean known to be a homeland of large variety Plesiosaurs and Pliosaurs Species as well as some of species of Ichtyosaurs. Australis Ocean This Ocean located in the north of the Antarctic continent. it seperates the Antarctic with the rest of the continent to the north. Minor Seas Spring Strait This strait seperate Tevua from Nosvokia. Also it's the largest strait in this world. Belka Sea This sea seperate Far Eastern Sibria with Northwestern Usonea continent. Tethys Major Sea This sea seperate Bretonia Isle from Usonea mainland. It's located in north of the Antlatic Ocean Tethys Minor Sea This sea located between Northern Afrea and Southern Europa continent. Jiran Gulf This gulf is located just in the south of Jiran country. Aki Bay This gulf located in the northern Fusea continent. Gondwana Sea This sea is located between southern Usonea and Afrea. Continents Some of the continents of Earth-616 were identically same as our Earth. but most of them were different than ours. The continents of Garussia including: Fusea Fusea is the smallest continent that located in very eastern hemisphere. The most notable from this continent is the island in the southeast that extremely similar to New Zealand. This continent supports the nations of State fo Central Fusea, Democratic People's Republic of Tevua, Tribal Union of Yakumo and some other not yet nammed Nation. Sibria Sibria is the largest continent in this world. Most notable of feature from this continent is the australia like landmass who jointed with the mainland and the flipped India sub-continent like landmass. It support dozens of nations including two Superpowers Union of Nosvokian Socialist Republics and People's Republic of Sericia whose their territory occupy most of the continent. Europa Europa is the continent located in the west of Sibria and it's shaped like almost identically with real-world Europe. It's support of dozens of nations including Gallia, Kingdom of Spina, Adriatia, Principality of Liega, Danubia and the Bretonia that located in the island just off from the mainland Europa. Afrea Afrea is the continent located in the southwestern of sibria and southern of Europa. It looks like a shrinked Africa at the first glance. Usonea Usonea is the second largest continent located in the western hemisphere. It support a dozen of nations including a only superpower of the continent United Federal States of Usonea, Carranza and many others yet unnamed Nation. Antarctica The largest single continent that located at the south pole. It's the only continet that share it's name with the Real-World counterpart. Nothing much else known and no nation has settled in this continent, permament or whatosever. Category:Paradox (Izayoi Alpha)